Project Charlemagne
Project Charlemagne aims to get all known descendants of Charlemagne onto Familypedia. There is only one way to do that: work from the earlier to the later generations. The "generation-by-generation" approach also gives most insight into who married whom, and who killed whom. Charlemagne's descendants started to marry one another as of generation 5, and this became the norm in later generation. Fierce rivalry broke out in generation 3, and many of Charlemagne's descendants were slain by their (remote) cousins. Status Generations 1-5 are complete: All known individuals and all their children have a page and an info page on Familypedia. Generation numbers and Ahnentafeln are complete for generations 1-4. Furthermore, all individuals of generation 6 have a page, but their children do not necessarily. Rules The rules of this project are simple: #Select a person from the list below; #Add pages for his/her children (preferably including several "source" links each); #Add the children to the list of Generation N+1; #Remove the person from the list of Generation N. Suggestions Creating shortest lines first Living people interested in their "generation number" will want to know the shortest line. A little unpredictable; but the children of the youngest person in a generation are likely to be part of anyone's shortest line. Sources of "facts" :See also the /sources subpage for longer list ;Some sources of facts or assumptions that are easy to find and work from (but are not necessarily correct); sites that seem fairly comprehensive, at least for early centuries *Descendants of Charlemagne 2 - outline descendant tree going for over ten generations in some lines but with several gaps *'Charlemagne on Ton Deunhouwer's file of 100,000 descendants' - "Allowed copying data and persons (under construction) for own risk!!!!!!!." - Descendants listed are stated to be as follows (our generation number followed by number): 2/11, 3/14, 4/23, 5/35, 6/57, 7/83, 8/98, and so on up to 43/10 (totalling 20,605); Familypedia has many more for the first few generations and is likely to have more for the rest as time goes on. *Hull University Royals site - © 1994-2005 Brian Tompsett; likely to be accurate for each individual listed, but gives Charlemagne only 16 children at present *Dutch descendants of Charlemagne *FFish *Descendants pages by David A Blocher *'Herbert Stoyan's "complete list of the first 13 generations (according to E. Brandenburg) and later generations"' Ideally any relationships shown should be compared over many such "sources", with specific webpage references listed under "External links" or "References" for other users to check and go beyond. Count of descendants on Wikia Genealogy, per generation See Project Charlemagne/count Difficulties: Generation 5 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 5)) #Baba di Spoleto (?-?) without a trace #Baldwin II, Count of Flanders (c865-918) two daughters without a trace ##Ealswid of Flanders (c865-?) ##Ermentrud of Flanders (c869-896) #Charles the Simple (879-929) five daughters, two sons without a trace ##Frederuna (c912-?) ##Adelheid (c912-?) ##Rotrud (c912-?) ##Hildegard (c912-?) ##Arnulf (?-?) ##Drogo (?-?) ##Alpais (?-?) #Conrad di Spoleto (?-?) without a trace #Cunigunda (?-?) without a trace #Gunhilde de Vermandois (?-?) without a trace #Hedwige de la Marche (?-903) two sons, one daughter without a trace ##Thankmar von Sachsen (?-bef912) ##Liudolf von Sachsen (?-bef912) ##Irminburg von Sachsen (?-bef936) #Hildebert I de Limoges (865-916) one child without a trace ##Enfant de Limoges (?-?) #Hildegard (864-?) without a trace To be done: Generation 6 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 6)) #Adalulf of Flanders (c890-933) one son without a trace ##Baudouin de Boulogne (?-973) #Amuna d'Angouleme (c865-?) #Arnulf I, Count of Flanders (c890-965) #Berengar II of Italy (?-966) #Boso d'Arles (885-936) two daughters without trace ##Richilde ##Gisela ##Son Rotbold married daughter of William of Aquitainehttp://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bosone_d%27Arles #Cunegonde di Friuli (c893-aft923) #Cunigunde of Vermandois (?-943) #Ebalus of Aquitanie (c870-935) #Eberhard of Bonngau and Keldachgau (?-?) #Eberhardt III de Lebarten (898-927) #Ermengard di Tuscania (?-932) #Ermentrude (c912-?) #Giselbert de Lorraine (c885-939) x Gerberga von Sachsen (913-969) #Herbert II, Count of Vermandois (884-943) #Herve I de Montagne (?-?) #Hugues II du Maine (c920-c992) #Hugh d'Arles (bef885-948) #Judith di Friuli (?-?) three sons, one daughter without trace ##Hermann von Bayern (?-954) ##Heinrich von Bayern (?-?) ##Ludwig von Bayern (c930-aft974) ##Unknown von Bayern (?-?) #Louis IV (c920-954) #Louis the Blind (c880-aft928) #Luitold I di Friuli (885-?) #Regnier II de Hainaut (890-932) #Renaud I d'Aubusson (915-960) #Robert I d'Aubusson (905-942) #Roger II de Laon (?-942) To be done: Generation 7 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 7)) #Amélius II de Chambon (1020-1092) #Arnulf von Bayern (c913-954) #Bernard I de Ribagorce (c890-c956) #Borrell II de Barcelone (c946-992) x Ledgarda de Toulouse (c945-c986) #Gautier I de Vexin (c922-aft992) #Geraud I de Limoges (c916-986) #Gilbert de Chalon (c900-956) #Guillaume de Toulouse (947-1037) #Hermann Billung (?-973) #Heinrich I von Bayern (c920-955) x Judith von Bayern (925-985) #Hugh the Great (898-956) x Hadwig von Sachsen (c917-959) #Konrad im Ufgau (?-c982) #Lisois de Craon (959-1007) #Odakar VI de Boulogne (c910-c954) without a trace #Otto I von Sachsen (912-973) #Raymond II de Rouergue (c905-c961) #Roger II de Laon (?-942) #Rorgon du Maine (?-?) without a trace #Melisende du Maine (?-?) #Unknown de Benevent (915-952) #Wichmann Billung (916-944) To be done: Generation 8 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 8)) #Bertrand I de Gevaudan (c938-993) #Evrard II de Ham (c960-?) #Guaimario II di Salerno (?-946) #Guillaume de Toulouse (947-1037) #Hildouin III de Ponthieu (c933-c1009) #Hugues de Rouergue (c930-c1010) #Judith de Nantes (?-1063) To be done: Generation 9 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 9)) #Boniface I de Reillanne (960-1030) #Garcia de Bigorre (c965-aft1030) #Robert II of Senlis (?-1028) #Sanche II Garcès Abarca de Navarre (c940-994) To be done: Generation 10 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 10)) To be done: Generation 11 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 11)) #Azeka de Woevre (1010-1068) x Milon V de Tonnerre et de Bar-sur-Seine (995-1047) #Ervise de Woevre (1000-?) x Renaud I de Tonnerre et Bar sur Seine (990-1039) To be done: Verification To be done: Disputed descendants Done *Generation 2 *Generation 3 *Generation 4 *Generation 5 Under construction *Generation 6 *Generation 7 *Generation 8 *Generation 9 *Generation 10 Category:Descendants of Charlemagne